Let Me Know
by ashley-12484
Summary: When Kay's world falls apart, she makes a drastic decision. How will it affect the lives of those around her, and will Miguel be there to pick up the pieces? Kaguel
1. Default Chapter

Let Me Know---chapter 1  
  
"We're engaged!" Those words just kept echoing through Kay's head. She could still see the ring on Charity's finger. Never in her life had Kay felt so angry and depressed at the same time. She had told Miguel how she felt about so many times. But he didn't understand, he just turned his back on her. He refused to talk to her because she kept her feelings from him for so long.  
  
When I said go I never meant away You ought to know the freaky games we play Could you forgive and learn how to forget hear me as I'm calling out your name  
  
Firefly come back to me Make the night as bright as day I'll be looking out for you Tell me that you're lonely too Firefly come lead me on Follow you into the sun That's the way it ought to be firefly come back to me  
  
Kay felt the cold air sweep her hair out off her face. Her eyes started to sting, they were already red and swore from crying. More hot tears ran down her face and she felt them start to cool from the wind blowing on them. She asked Miguel to meet her at their secret place. She had to talk to him. She had come to a decision that would affect him and her family and other friends. She wanted him to be there when she would put her decision into action. She looked down to the waves crashing against the side of the cliff. Being there made her feel so small. The cliffs were enormous, they had to be at least 100 feet from the water below.  
  
You and me We shared a mystery We were so close Like honey to the bee And if you tell me how to make you understand I'm minor in a major kinda way  
"Kay?" Kay turned in the direction of his voice. "Over here Miguel." He saw her sitting on the edge of the cliff. He made his way up to her and sat down beside her. "So what did you drag me up here for?"  
  
"I wanted to talk about what happened today."  
  
"What about today?" "You proposed to Charity. Right in front of me! And you know how I feel about you!"  
  
"We already talked about this Kay."  
  
"No we didn't, unless you count you telling me that you didn't want to see me again as talking about it!" "Look, Charity and I are getting married and nothing you say will change that."  
  
"Why are you acting like this? When ever you had a problem I had to be right there to help you, but when I have a problem you run away with your head planted firmly up your ass!"  
  
" What did you bring me up here for Kay? To yell at me for not loving you; and for loving some one else? Maybe I should remind you of all the things you did to Charity over the years."  
  
"That isn't the point Miguel! You knew that I was in love with you and you turned your back on me!"  
  
Firefly come back to me Make the night as bright as day I'll be looking out for you Tell me that you're lonely too Firefly come lead me on Follow you into the sun That's the way it ought to be Firefly come back to me  
  
"Well I find it hard to love a cold hearted person like you Kay. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. And I never want anything to do with you ever again!"  
  
"Before you leave Miguel. I just want to tell you that I decided something. Just know that I'll miss you and I'll always love you. The feelings may not be returned but I will always feel that way. Tell my family that I'm really sorry and that I love them and I'll miss them. But I think this is for the better."  
  
"What are you talking about Kay?"  
  
Kay looked at Miguel and took in all of his features one last time. "Good bye Miguel." With that said, Kay turned and ran off of the edge of the cliff and into the water below.  
  
Miguel stood there not knowing what was happening until he saw Kay go over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"Kay! No!"  
  
But it was too late. Kay was gone.  
  
Fly firefly through the sky Come and play with my desire Don't be long don't ask why I can't wait another night  
  
Firefly by A*Teens (REALLY REALLY REALLY good song!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Let Me Know---------- chapter 2  
Miguel watched over the edge of the cliff. He saw Kay hit the water and vanish. He looked on hopefully, praying she would resurface. She didn't.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
If you knew how many nights  
  
I've been sitting by your bed  
  
Running fingers through your hair  
  
While you're asleep.  
  
Every time I call your name  
  
Or softly whisper in your ear  
  
You turn around to look for me  
  
And no one's there  
Miguel got up and ran down the trail that he had just climbed up. All the while thinking about Kay. 'She had to be okay. She can't be dead.'  
  
Miguel finally reached the bottom of the cliff. It seemed like hours but it had only been one minute since Kay jumped into the water. Adrenaline pumped wildly through Miguel's veins. With out thought, Miguel was already at the water's edge. He looked around the water bank trying to find Kay.  
  
Where ever you are  
  
Where ever you go - I'll be around  
  
I'll be around just want you to know  
  
If you're lost without me  
  
Wondering where I might be  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
  
Like an angel watching  
  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright red spot in the water. He turned his attention to it. It was Kay.  
  
"Kay!"  
  
Miguel jumped into the water and swam as fast as he could. Struggling against the waves, he miraculously made it to Kay. She was floating face down in the water. He slowly turned her on to her back. Miguel grew sick from seeing her face. It was covered in blood and pale. Her lips had turned blue from the loss of oxygen.  
  
I could be your pot of gold  
  
Everything you're wishing for,  
  
But do you really want to find  
  
The rainbows end.  
  
Let me know and I'll come true  
  
I will give my all to you  
  
But don't let anybody take  
  
Your dream away  
  
Letting the tide carry him and Kay back to shore, he took in the sight in front of him. Miguel felt the warm sand touch his feet. This made him snap out of his daze and come to the present. He carefully laid Kay down and tried to find a pulse. He finally felt a weak thumping.  
  
"Yes! Thank God! Kay can you hear me?"  
  
Kay didn't respond. She wasn't breathing. He had to keep her breathing or she would die. Talking to himself, Miguel told himself what to do.  
  
Where ever you are  
  
Where ever you go - I'll be around  
  
I'll be around just want you to know  
  
"I have to get some one here as soon as I can."  
  
He had almost forgotten about the cell phone he had brought with him. He quickly shoved his hand into his pocket and grasped his phone and quickly dialed 911.  
  
If you're lost without me  
  
Wondering where I might be  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
  
Like an angel watching  
  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye There's a song playing in every heart beating  
  
In a key that unlocks every door  
  
There's a time for knowing what's behind the curtain  
  
And it's all you're wishing for Another great A Teens song!! It's called, around the corner of your eye. 


	3. Chapter 3

Let Me Know------ chapter 3  
Miguel watched helplessly as the ambulance took away Kay's mangled body. She was barely alive. His mind was racing. He didn't know whether to be worried or upset. Maybe he should be worried that Kay might die thinking that he hated her and could never love her. Or upset that his best friend tried to kill herself because she couldn't live with out his love. The ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his trance. "Hello."  
  
"Hi Miguel, it's Simone."  
  
"Oh hi Simone, listen I'd love to talk but I have to get to the hospital. Kay just tried to commit suicide."  
  
There was silence for a while. Then Miguel heard Simone sniffle a bit followed by her shaky voice. "Is she alright?"  
  
"I don't know. When they came to get her she was barely alive."  
  
"Oh my God. I'll tell her family. We'll meet you at the hospital."  
  
"Bye Simone."  
  
Miguel calmly closed his cell phone. So many thoughts were going through his head. He didn't know what to do or what to think. All he knew was that he had to get to the hospital and quick.  
At The Hospital----------  
  
Miguel sat in the waiting room with the Bennett's. Every one was there, except Charity. Grace said that she went to Chicago to look at dresses. The thought of getting married to Charity made Miguel feel guilty. Him proposing to Charity is what got Kay in this mess. Marrying Charity would only cause Kay more pain. And if she tried to kill herself because he proposed to Charity, God knows what would happen if they actually tied the knot.  
  
The doors to the O.R. opened and Eve Russell stepped out. Grace and Sam stood up slowly grasping each other's hand. By the look on Eve's face, things didn't look too good. Grace let go of Sam's hand and walked over to her.  
  
"How is she Eve?"  
  
"I'll tell you in just a while. But I have to wait for one of the test results. But until then I don't think I should tell you uncertain news."  
  
"Alright, when will the test results be back?"  
  
"In no more than ten minutes. And as soon as I get them I'll come and give you the news."  
  
Grace solemnly nodded and made her way back to her family. Sam looked at Grace questioningly. "Well?" Grace just shrugged her shoulders and sat down. Her face was showing no emotion.  
  
Simone put an arm around Grace's shoulder. "Don't worry Mrs. Bennett, I've known Kay for a long time. She'll be fine. She's strong."  
  
Grace stood up and burst into tears. "My baby isn't as strong as I thought she was! She was hurting and I wasn't there to comfort her! What kind of mother am I?" Sam moved to comfort her but she pushed him away.  
  
"No! This can't be happening! My baby can't be dieing! She couldn't have done this! She would never try to kill herself. She had a great life, why would she try to kill herself? It's not fair! I should be in her place. I was never there for her! I was a horrible mother. I paid more attention to Charity than I did her. No wonder She tried to kill herself, she hated me because I made her life miserable! I deserve to die!" Grace fell to her knees and started to sob. She looked upward and started to yell again.  
  
"God just take me! Don't take my baby! She can't die." Grace started to cry even harder. Everyone watched Grace in shock. Sam knelt down beside her and comforted her. This time she didn't push him away.  
  
Eve came over to her friends. "Sam, Grace, the results came back. I think you might want to sit down." 


	4. Chapter 4

Let Me Know----- Chapter 4  
  
Grace looked up at Eve with her swollen eyes.  
  
"What is it Eve? Is Kay going to make it?"  
  
Eve's face fell even further into a melancholy look. "Grace, I don't want to sugar coat anything. Kay may not make it through the night. And even if she does there is a very little chance that she will ever wake up from her coma."  
  
Grace shook her head quickly. "No. No! You're lying! Kay will be alright! She's going to make it! My baby isn't going to die!"  
  
"I'm sorry Grace but this is how things are."  
  
"No! Kay is strong! She'll make it! No! No no no." Grace fell to the ground where she was just positioned a few moments ago. Sam knelt beside her. He knew he couldn't cry, he had to be strong. Miguel looked at the spectacle in front of him. This was all his fault, and Grace was placing all of the blame on herself.  
  
Eve felt her heart slow. Her best friend was hurting and she couldn't do anything. But there was more to be said. She tapped Sam on the shoulder.  
  
"Sam, I still need to tell you something. But I don't think Grace needs to hear this."  
  
"Alright, just give me a minute."  
  
Sam told Jessica to comfort her mom. Jessica nodded in obedience. Eve went into a far corner and waited for Sam.  
  
"What is it Eve?"  
  
"I didn't want to tell you this in front of Grace. But if Kay wakes up from the coma, she will probably have brain damage. She won't remember anyone or anything. And there is a very large chance that she might be paralyzed."  
  
The words hit Sam like bullets. He breathed in slowly and closed his eyes. Pictures of Kay running around and playing when she was younger went though his head.  
  
"And Sam, this is the worst part. So you might want to sit down."  
  
Sam did as he was told and prepared him self for the worst.  
  
"Kay is on life support. We almost have her stable, but that is the only thing keeping her alive. We aren't sure if we will ever be able to take her off of it."  
  
Sam imagined his daughter with tubes and wires connected to her body. Her chest rising with every pump of the respirator. Sam broke into tears.  
  
"I can't lose my baby, Eve! I can't!" Sam started to cry even more.  
Miguel looked around the waiting room and saw every thing unfolding in front of his eyes. He was the only one still holding strong. Miguel glanced into the corner and saw Sam crying on Eve's shoulder. That's when Miguel knew that there was something wrong. He walked over to Eve and Sam very hesitantly.  
  
"Mr. Bennett, is Kay going to be alright?"  
  
Sam looked at Miguel. Miguel's face looked innocent. It reminded him of when Miguel first came over to play with Kay. He had known Kay for a long time. He deserved to know the truth.  
  
"Miguel, Kay might not live. The only thing keeping her alive is a respirator. And if she does survive, she will probably be paralyzed and have brain damage."  
  
Miguel felt like he had just been hit in the stomach with a ton of bricks. He slowly started to shake. Sam stood up and hugged Miguel as they both cried together.  
  
A few hours later----------  
  
Miguel sat and watched Kay in her room. Her face had big purple marks on her face. Her chest rose and fell with the pumping of the respirator. His hand traced her hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kay. I never meant it. I love you so much. And I always will."  
  
A loud steady beeping filled the room. And orderly stepped into the room and looked at the monitor.  
  
"We got a flat line!"  
  
Miguel was pushed away from Kay's bed. He stepped out into the hall. His cell phone started to ring.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi sweetie. I found the perfect wedding dress. I've been trying to get a hold of you. Where have you been?"  
  
Miguel looked back into Kay's room through the window. He saw all of the frantic nurses working over Kay.  
  
"Charity, about the wedding. We need to talk." 


	5. Chapter 5 and 6

Let Me Know chapter 5

Miguel looked into Kay's room. He couldn't even see Kay because there were so many orderlies surrounding her. Every now and then he would see her body move in reaction to the shock.

"Miguel? Are you still there?"

"Yeah Charity, sorry my mind is going in a million directions."

"Me too. I found so many dresses! But I don't know which one to get. I found a really pretty one but is was a lot. Then I found another one and it was pretty cheap."

"Charity we need to talk about our engagement."

"What about Miguel?"

Charity could tell there was something wrong by the tone in Miguel's voice.

"Charity, I don't think we should get married. There is too much I haven't done since I met you. I know I sound really harsh but it's the truth. I want to take a break from us."

Charity started crying instantly.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"No Charity, we are taking a break."

"That's basically the same thing! So why don't I save us the trouble."

Miguel heard a click and then a dial tone.

'Maybe Charity just needs to blow of some steam. I'm sure we'll work something out.'

Miguel looked back into Kay's room. The orderlies were starting to break a sweat. Kay wasn't responding.

'What if she dies? What will I do? I'll never forgive myself.'

"Clear!"

Miguel saw Kay go up into to the air again. But the heart monitor still held a steady beep.

"Clear!"

This time it worked. The heart monitor started to register a pulse. Miguel let out a sigh of relief. Kay would be fine.

All of the people started to clear out of Kay's room. As the last person left, Miguel made his way into her room. He pulled the chair back to her side.

"Don't scare me like that Kay. I don't want to lose you."

Kay just lay on her bed with the same expression on her face.

"That's what I thought you'd say. Well I want you to be the first to know that Charity and I are no longer engaged or dating. I just hope we can still be friends is all."

Kay still showed no expression or movement.

"I have something else to tell you. I just hope that you can hear me. When I told you that could never love you, I lied. I don't know how I couldn't love you. And I know this may sound stupid but I think I am falling for you."

"That's a very nice thing to say Miguel."

Miguel turned around and saw Jessica and Reese standing outside of the door.

"I didn't know anyone else was around."

"Don't worry Miguel, it's not like I'm phased by this. I was waiting for you to finally realize you loved Kay for a long time. And I'm sure Reese feels the same way I do, isn't that right sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm glad that Kay will finally get her man. You're actually the reason we broke up. But I got a great girl here."

Reese put his arm around Jess and pulled her closer to his side.

'Those two are so cute together. I hope Kay and I will be that happy.'

"Well if you two love birds will excuse me, I think I'm gonna go home and get some sleep. I'll see you later tonight."

Miguel got up and left the room.

A few days later

Miguel sat down by Kay's bed. Her room was packed full of flowers, balloons stuffed animals and get-well cards. He could hardly get into her room. But he managed to put his chair next to her bed. Miguel had been coming to see Kay everyday. He spent most of his time with her. He wanted to be the person she sees when she wakes up.

"Kay, I couldn't bring myself to say this before, but I can say it now. I love you Kay, and I don't just mean as a friend, but like a girl and a guy kind of thing. I don't know if you still feel the same way, but I hope you do."

Kay's hand started to move slowly.

"Kay? Are you awake?"

Kay's eyes slowly opened.

"Kay your awake! How are you feeling? Wait hold that thought."

Miguel ran to the hall.

"She's awake! Jessica! Grace, Sam! She's awake!"

Miguel ran back into Kay's room.

"How are you feeling Kay?"

"Fine, but who are you?"

Let Me Know chapter 6

Miguel's heart fell. She had amnesia.

Sam, Grace and Jessica ran into Kay's room.

"How is she? How long has she been awake? Is there anything wrong with her?"

Miguel looked at the floor and answered quietly.

"She's fine, she just woke up and she has amnesia."

Grace saw how crushed Miguel was and went to comfort him.

All this time Kay had been sitting in her bed, looking at the people in front of her. She saw a tall woman with short hair. Then she saw a tall man with bright blue eyes there was a shorter girl beside him. And then she looked at Miguel and saw how handsome he was. She remembered how he looked when she didn't remember him.

"Excuse me, but do I know you people?"

Grace turned around to see a questioning look on Kay's face. She slowly smiled; at least Kay was alive.

"I'm your mom." Grace pulled Sam close to her side and Jessica followed Sam's lead. "This is your dad and your younger sister Jessica."

Kay looked at Miguel and smiled, secretly hoping she wasn't related to him.

"So who's he?" Kay made a gesture to Miguel.

Miguel stepped up to the side of Kay's bed with the rest of the group.

"I'm Miguel. I'm your best friend. We've known each other for years now."

Kay's smiled for a brief moment and then her smile faded. Miguel picked up on this immediately.

"What's wrong Kay?"

"You all must hate me. You remember me but I can't remember you! God I feel terrible."

"Kay, it's all right. Your family and I are going to help you remember. We could never hate you."

"Good. I just feel so terrible. I should have a memory of you. I mean come on Michael, you can't say you aren't disappointed that I don't remember you!"

"Actually the names Miguel."

"God! See! I can't even remember you name!"

Frustrated, Kay threw herself back to her bed and covered her face with a pillow.

Grace looked at Sam with a saddened look. Their daughter didn't remember them or anyone else. They were going to need to help Kay and each other. Grace just prayed to God silently asking for the strength to do so.


	6. Chapter 7

Let Me Know chapter 7

Kay had just gotten wheeled into her home. She looked around at the walls and the furniture. It seemed familiar. Miguel looked down at Kay. She looked very puzzled.

"Do you remember any thing Kay?"

"No, all I know is that this is the kitchen."

"Well that's a start! I want to check something, Wait here for a second."

"Is that supposed to be some weird joke or something? I'm in a wheelchair! The only place I could get to is the sink and back!"

Miguel just smiled and kept walking into the living room. He peeked his head in and saw the Bennett's, Russell's, and his family setting up decorations for Kay's surprise welcome home party.

"She's here. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, just give us a second. We'll send Jess in the kitchen when we are ready. Just keep Kay busy."

"Will do."

Miguel went back into the kitchen and saw Kay looking around at her surroundings, frustration slowly showing on her face.

"Remember anything?"

"Nope."

"Well do remember how we used to play baseball together?"

"Of course not. I'm lucky that I even remember what baseball is, let alone remember that I played it!"

"Okay okay! I'll tell you about it. When we were eight years old I taught you how to play baseball. Then we saw some bright pink flyers one day announcing that there were going to be peewee tryouts for baseball. We ran home as fast as our legs could carry us. Your parents were a bit hesitant in agreeing, but they gave in the day of tryouts. You were the only girl there. All of the guys laughed. Some guy made a comment about how girls can't hit, you proved him wrong."

"Did I hit a home run?"

"No, you hit the kid. Gave 'em a bloody nose! I was laughing so hard. When they called you up to bat I was the only one cheering for you. But you hit that ball straight out of the park. We've been on the team together ever since then."

"I hope that I'll be able to play again."

"If you don't remember I'll just have to teach you."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Jessica walked into the kitchen.

"Hey you guys gotta come see this TV show. It is so funny! Come on."

Miguel stood up and walked behind Kay's wheel chair. Kay looked behind her at Miguel. She was starting to get frustrated at the fact that she had to rely on Miguel for transportation.

The kitchen door slowly opened into the living room. The room was in total black. Kay couldn't see a thing.

"What's going on?"

The lights flew on and everyone stood up and yelled Welcome Home. Kay hopped a little back in her chair.

"Hi every body I don't know."

Everyone smiled at Kay's remark, she may not be able to remember a thing but she still had her sense of humor. But soon she would have her memory too; she was just going to need their help finding it.


	7. Chapter 8

Let Me Know chapter 8

Kay was surrounded by people. Everywhere she looked there was a smiling face ready to offer her a story of her childhood. About an hour in to the party, Kay was about ready to see if she could hop out of her chair and run away. But just as she was about ready to go crazy she would feel Miguel's hand on hers. For some reason, it calmed her.

After listening to a few more stories, Kay saw the crowd start to scatter a bit. They were no longer crowding around her, this made her relieved. But through the crowd of people, she could see Miguel receiving a hug from another girl. Kay felt her heart slump a little bit.

'Wait. Don't give up. Go find out a bit about this girl. You can't always assume things Kay.'

Kay wheeled herself over to Miguel and the girl. By the time she got over to them, she was out of breath. The girl looked down at her. Then Miguel looked at her.

"Kay you could have just told me that you wanted to come over here."

"You aren't my slave. Besides, I needed the exercise."

"Alright, but you shouldn't strain yourself."

"Stop worrying about me, I haven't fallen over dead yet, and if I did there would be a doctor here to help." Kay motioned towards Eve as she said this.

There was a bit a silence until Kay spoke again. This time directed towards the girl.

"So, how long have you two been going out? You're really cute together. And to think, Miguel is telling me about my life but fails to mention he has a girlfriend."

The girl and Miguel started to laugh.

"What? What did I say?"

"Kay, we aren't going out. I'm his sister, Theresa."

Kay felt herself start to turn pink.

"Well if you two will excuse me, I'm gonna go crawl into a hole."

Kay started to turn her wheel chair around but Miguel stopped her.

"Wait Kay. You should sit and talk with Theresa for a bit. Get reacquainted. I'll be right back."

Miguel moved out of the way and left the two girls in an awkward silence.

"So Theresa, are you older than Miguel?"

"Yeah. You used to be like another sister to me. I would sit you down and play with your hair and do your make up. One time my mom caught us using her make up and freaked out. She took a picture though. And I brought it because I think you should hold on to it for a while."

"Kay looked down at the photograph in Theresa's hand. It was of two small children. One had fluffy hair and bright blue eye shadow and red lipstick on. The other girl was smiling broadly. Kay smiled as she saw the expression on her face.

"Thanks, this is really sweet."

"No prob."

There was more silence between the two girls again.

"So you and Miguel are brother and sister."

"Yeah, we have been for 18 years now."

"To tell you the truth, I'm glad you aren't dating. More for me! He's really cute!"

Theresa laughed at Kay's openness.

"What are you two talking about?"

Kay and Theresa turned around to see Miguel standing there with his arms behind his back.

"Nothing. Theresa and I were just talking, reminiscing about the past."

"Well that's great. But I have a surprise for you."

"Another one! I think I've had enough surprises for a while!"

"No, just look at it okay."

Kay gave up. She wasn't going to win this battle.

"Fine, What is it."

Miguel pulled his arms away from his back, bringing a box with them. He set it in Kay's lap.

"Open it."

Kay did as she was told. When she removed the top of the box she saw a teddy bear in it. It was holding three pink roses. Kay looked at it, with a smile growing on her face.

"Thanks Miguel! This is so cute. I love it."

"That's not all that's in there."

Kay looked back into the box. There was a small book. She picked it up and opened it. The pages were filled with pictures and her and Miguel through the many ages in their lives.

"Oh Miguel. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me! I think. But thank you."

Kay opened her arms to hug Miguel and her gladly accepted her offer.

After a few more hours of story telling, Kay started to feel tired. Miguel noticed this. He saw Kay's head nod and then pop back up. He motioned to Grace to look at Kay. She smiled, Kay was not usually a night owl.

"Sorry to interrupt your story Eve, but I think Kay has had enough excitement for one night. Go ahead and stay if you want, I just think that she needs some rest. Miguel would you be so kind to take her to my and Sam's room?"

"Sure no prob Mrs. Bennett."

Kay's head bobbed up when she felt herself moving. She leaned her head back wards and saw Miguel's smiling face looking down on her.

"I guess I'm going to bed huh?"

"Yeah, you kept falling asleep."

"Alright. Night everyone, thanks for coming."

Everyone said goodnight to Kay. She could no longer see their faces as she entered her parents' bedroom.

"So how am I going to get into my pj's?

"I think you can do that in the bathroom."

He wheeled Kay into the bathroom. He turned around and grabbed her nightgown that was resting on the bed.

"Here, I'll be out here when you are done changing."

Miguel closed the door and left Kay to her privacy. Inside the bathroom, Kay looked down at her clothes devising a way to take them off.

'I know.'

Kay removed her shirt and pulled the top part of the nightgown over her head and down to her waist.

'Know the hard part.'

Kay managed to pull her pants of and get the rest of the nightgown on.

"Miguel, I'm done."

Miguel opened the door and had to hold back laughter. Kay had put her nightgown on backwards and inside out.

"What did I do know?"

"You put your nightgown on wrong."

Kay looked down and saw the tag below her chin. It was just there, taunting her.

"You know the drill. Close the door"

After a few more minutes, Kay came out of the bathroom. Miguel looked up from the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were done?"

"I can do things for myself Miguel. And speaking of which, do you think you would mind helping me really quick."

"With what?"

"I want to see if I can walk."

"I don't know Kay, are you sure that you are ready?"

"It's worth a try isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. Alright, you ready?"

"Yep."

Kay stood up from her chair slowly with Miguel's help. When she was standing firmly on the floor, she started to move her legs. She moved closer to the bed. Then her other leg moved, bringing her closer to the bed.

"I'm doing it! Yes! This is so cool! Wait let me see if I can do this by myself."

"Are you sure you want to do that Kay?"

"Yeah. Let go. Besides, the bed isn't that far away so if I fall I won't hurt myself."

"Alright."

Miguel let go of Kay and watched as she slowly shuffled her feet on the carpet. Before his eyes he saw her taking longer steps towards the bed. Soon she had reached the bed. She turned around on her feet and faced Miguel.

"I did it!"

Kay flopped down on the bed in exhaustion. One thing down and a lot more to go.


	8. Chapter 9

Let Me Know chapter 9

Miguel watched as Kay fell back on the bed. She had done it. She had walked on her own.

"Kay! You did it!"

"Kay lifted her head off of the bed and looked at Miguel.

"I told you I could do it!"

Miguel sat down beside her on the bed. It had been a long night.

"So are you ready to go to bed Kay?"

"Yeah, I'm really tired."

Kay crawled under the covers of the huge bed. Miguel scooted beside her.

"I suppose I should say good night and leave you to your beauty sleep."

"No wait. Can't you stay here with me?"

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea Kay. You need your rest. It may not be alright."

"I suggested it, of course it's alright! Just go pull a few strings. Tell them I want you to stay. They'll let you in a heart beat!"

"As long as that's what you want."

"Yeah that's what I want. Now, less arguing more begging. And don't tell them about the whole walking thing yet. I don't want fifty people asking me to show then I can walk, alright."

"Sure Kay."

Miguel walked into the living room. The crowd was still the same. Everyone had stayed in the room talking.

"Mama, is it alright if I stay here tonight? Kay wants me to stay and she was very insistent of it."

"It's fine with me but are Mr. And Mrs. Bennett okay with it?"

Miguel looked at Sam and Grace.

"Of course he can stay here! As long as that's what Kay wants."

Miguel smiled and walked back into the room and saw Kay sitting up looking at him intently.

"So are you going to sit and stare at me or are you going to make room for me in that bed?"

"Cool, they're going to let you stay?"

"Yeah, now scoot over."

Miguel took his shirt off revealing a wife beater and a muscular torso. Kay could feel herself starting to stare at him.

"So have you and I only been friends or more than that?"

"Just friends. Nothing more."

"Why? Did I not like you? Did you not like me? Why weren't we together?"

"I had a girlfriend, and you liked me and to tell you the truth, I liked you too."

"And nothing came out of it!?!"

"Nope, but we can act on those feelings later. Right now, lets just get some sleep."

Miguel took off his pants and Kay just watched in fascination.

"You're sure we were only friends?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now turn the lights off so we can get some sleep."

Kay leaned over to the lamp and pulled down on the metal string. The room was absorbed in darkness. She could hear Miguel get under the sheets. She scooted herself closer to Miguel and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything Miguel. I don't know where I'd be with out you."

"No problem Kay. I'd do anything for you."

Kay put her arms around Miguel's neck and gave him a hug. He did the same to her. And that's how they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 10

Let Me Know chapter 10

Kay sat on the bench in the backyard watching Miguel swing a baseball bat.

"Now, when the ball comes at you, you swing the bat and hit it."

"Why? Is there something that I'll accomplish by hitting the ball?"

"You'll be able to run to the bases and then back home getting a point for your team."

"If I just run back home, why don't I stay there?"

"Because you won't get a point if you don't run the bases."

"I get it now!"

"Do you want to hit a few?"

"A few what?"

"Play a bit. You know, go through the motions. Maybe it'll jog your memory a bit."

"I'll give it a try, but I won't make any promises."

Kay stood up and took her bat with her.

"Okay, I'm gonna throw the ball and you hit it."

"Okay."

Miguel threw the ball in Kay's direction, only to have her jump back in disgust.

"What?"

"I thought you were my friend! Why are you trying to kill me with a little ball!?!"

"No Kay, I throw the ball to you and you try to hit it with the bat."

"Oh, I get it know."

Kay stepped back up to the plate and positioned herself. When Miguel threw the ball she swung with all her might. But she failed to keep a hold on the bat. It flew from her grasp and directly to Miguel. He quickly leapt out of the way and the bat hit the ground with a thud. Kay just stood in the same place, her eyes wide and jaw dropped open in shock.

"Oh my gosh. Are you alright Miguel?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Maybe we should work on your swing for a little while."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

Miguel picked up the bat and dusted it off. Handing it to Kay, he stood beside her.

"Now, hold it firmly at the bottom and then you want to keep your shoulders square and then when the ball comes at you, swing it outward."

Kay did as she was told but Miguel's shoulders just dropped.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You're holding the bat upside down."

Kay looked at the bat and smiled self-consciously.

"Oops."

Kay adjusted the bat and then re-did her swing.

"Was that better."

"You still aren't squaring your shoulders. Here, let me show you."

Miguel moved behind Kay and put his arms around her waist and then put his hands on the bat, covering hers.

"And the point of this being what? It looks like you're going to give me the Heimlich maneuver."

"It's so I can guide your movements."

"Okay."

"Now you want to keep your shoulders square and then extended them out."

Miguel guided Kay's arms through the movements.

"You want to try a few now?"

"Sure, but you promise you won't hit me with the ball."

"I promise. Now get ready."

Miguel threw the ball towards Kay and she hit it with all her might. The bat connected with the ball with an audible smack. Kay watched as the ball went flying into the air. She dropped the bat and looked at Miguel who was still looking at the ball flying in the air.

"I did it! I did it!"

Miguel ran up to Kay and enveloped Kay into a hug. She laughed as Miguel swung her around and placed her back down on the ground. Miguel looked at Kay's exuberant expression.

"I knew you could do it."

"I know. What can I say, I'm a natural."

Miguel smiled as he saw the gleam in Kay's eye. She looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Kay moved her hand to her mouth and felt for chunks of food.

"No, you don't have anything in your teeth. I was just admiring your eyes."

"Why?"

"I never noticed how vivid they were until now."

Kay started to blush and she looked down at the ground. Miguel moved his hand under her chin to lift her head up. Kay's eyes met his.

"I never really noticed how beautiful you are either."

Miguel moved closer to Kay and she moved closer to him.

"And I never realized how much I love you until I almost lost you."

The thought of losing Kay drove him crazy. He couldn't even bare the thought. He looked away from Kay and to the ground. Kay lifted his head so he would look at her.

"Listen to me Miguel. You will never lose me, ever."

Miguel saw sincerity in her eyes.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me Kay."

"I promise I'll never leave you."

Miguel smiled and pulled Kay closer to him.

"Good."

And he closed the space between them as he placed his lips on hers.


	10. Chapter 11

Let Me Know chapter 11

Miguel pulled Kay closer to him. He didn't want the kiss to end. Kay tightened her arms around Miguel's neck.

Flashback

"I wanted to talk about what happened today."

"What about today?" "You proposed to Charity. Right in front of me! And you know how I feel about you!"

"We already talked about this Kay."

"No we didn't, unless you count you telling me that you didn't want to see me again as talking about it!"

"Look, Charity and I are getting married and nothing you say will change that."

"Why are you acting like this? When ever you had a problem I had to be right there to help you, but when I have a problem you run away with your head planted firmly up your ass!"

" What did you bring me up here for Kay? To yell at me for not loving you and for loving some one else? Maybe I should remind you of all the things you did to Charity over the years."

"That isn't the point Miguel! You knew that I was in love with you and you turned your back on me!"

"Well I find it hard to love a cold hearted person like you Kay. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving. And I never want anything to do with you ever again!"

End of Flashback

Kay abruptly pulled away from Miguel and turned away from him.

"Kay what's wrong?"

Kay didn't say anything. She kept her back to Miguel.

"Kay?"

Kay finally turned around and looked at him. Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Kay, what's wrong?"

Kay's sad expression soon turned into anger. She formed a fist with her hand and it connected with Miguel's cheek. Miguel looked at Kay in confusion.

"Kay, what's wrong? Tell me."

"Don't act like you care. How could you say that to me?"

"Kay, I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"I remembered what you said to me before I jumped off of the cliff."

Miguel's confused expression deteriorated in to an upset one. He knew exactly what Kay was talking about.

"Kay I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did."

Miguel tried to reach out and hold Kay's hand, but she jumped away from him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Kay I…"

"No Miguel, just leave!"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Fine! I'll leave!"

Kay walked past Miguel and into her house, slamming the door behind her. Miguel stood in the same spot for a few minutes and decided to leave. He looked up at Kay's window and started to walk home.

Kay looked out of her window and watched Miguel leave. Once he was out of sight, Kay turned away from the window and sank to the floor crying. The words Miguel had said to her that night kept echoing through her head.


End file.
